


The More Things Change

by orphan_account



Category: Castle
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-02
Updated: 2012-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-06 16:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/420888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>She's no stranger to stage names...</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The More Things Change

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble for Castleland's 20in20. Prompt #4: Change

She tries not to take it personally. She’s no stranger to stage names and she understands the need for a distinctive, memorable _nom de plume_. Still, his decision stings a little.

Perhaps it’s the symbolism. Another reminder, as though she needs it, that her son is largely a self-made man.

She tells herself that it’s a necessity of his chosen career, not a rejection of his mother. She’ll get used to it.

Fortunately Richard Edgar Castle is as badly behaved as Richard Alexander Rodgers ever was, which gives his mother plenty of opportunity to practice his new name, in full.


End file.
